


Lies

by memefucker69



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memefucker69/pseuds/memefucker69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Aoba suspects Koujaku is going back to women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Request.

Koujaku had been leaving earlier in the day, coming back later. It happened once, then twice. Today was the third day. Aoba would wake up early, early in the morning to Koujaku kissing him on the forehead in farewell. Then he’d come back so late that Aoba was barely conscious when he arrived.

On the second night, he managed to ask the other man what was going on and Koujaku simply answered “Beni Shigure business”. Aoba didn’t believe it for a second. 

What could possibly be going on that he wouldn’t tell his own boyfriend about it? Both of them had been nothing but honest to each other after the Oval Tower business, but what about now?

It irritated Aoba, yet scared him too.

Finally deciding to find out for himself, Aoba set out on his day off. He’d catch Koujaku towards the evening. Follow him and figure out what the hell the bastard was hiding. Like he was on some kind of mission, Aoba disguised himself in a dark hoodie, pulling the hood over his head, grateful for his short hair. It was easier to hide. Stuffing Ren in his jacket, his head poking out from the opening under Aoba’s neck, they headed out just as the downpour began. Ah, the weather had called for rain.

Heading towards Beni Shigure territory, he figured he’d find Koujaku around there, and who knows, maybe Aoba had nothing to worry about, Maybe the guy was telling the truth. 

The sky already had begun to darken. It was towards seven. This was the time when Koujaku closed shop for the day. He had to be around there somewhere.

And he did. 

Peering out from a corner, Aoba backed up immediately when he saw the familiar crimson kimono a few meters away. Nibbling on his lip, something dark clouded his heart at the sight of the man he felt for surrounded by women.

"Koujaku-san, thank you for lending me your umbrella!"

"Can’t have your hair getting wet, now can we?"

"Ah, Koujaku-san, please use my umbrella!"

"Well, if you insist—"

Hearing the conversation, Aoba felt sick, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away. Koujaku had told him he stopped playing around with women. Of course, Aoba understood that he still had to be nice, but wasn’t he being too nice?

"Aoba," Ren spoke up, licking the vibrant-haired male’s chin in comfort.

Aoba said nothing in reply, just petting Ren’s head.

He should have expected this. He really should have expected this. I mean, Koujaku was a player before. What made him any different now? Well, that’s how Aoba wanted to think, yet his thoughts raced back to the incidents that occurred in Platinum Jail. From then to now, Aoba hadn’t seen any such sign that Koujaku’s feelings for him were different. He didn’t want to think he was wrong, but what he saw was real.

No, no, he was rushing into things. All Koujaku had done was accept an umbrella. It was just common courtesy.

Well, until they kissed.

Golden hues widened in utter horror as the woman’s arms curled up wrap around the taller male’s neck, swooping up for an intense kiss of passion. Aoba’s heart sank and his breathing stopped. Swallowing thickly, he covered his mouth with his hand. He couldn’t breathe. Oh god, he was gonna be sick. 

Dashing from the scene, Aoba ran in the opposite direction, from where he had come from, only to turn through random alleyways and streets. He didn’t care where his feet took him. He didn’t want to think about what had happened, about what he saw, but it kept replaying in his mind, like a broken record.

Koujaku kissed someone else. Koujaku kissed a woman. Koujaku didn’t care for Aoba anymore.

Gasping and breathing wildly, his lungs choked up with sobs and his nose was running as the rain beat down on him. Aoba was soaked head-to-toe by the time he stopped. Panting and resting for a moment, Ren informing him of his low-levels of oxygen and the heavy beating of his heart, Aoba looked up to find himself right in front of the Black Needle. 

Heading inside, he was surprised to find it mostly empty. A few Dry Juice members mingling at the bar and Aoba could hear the faint sound of an electric needle. Mizuki stood behind the bar, fiddling with his coil. Taking a seat at the bar, his soaked clothing dripping. 

Mizuki looked up and gawked in surprise. “Aoba! You didn’t tell me you were…” He paused, noticing the younger male’s appearance. His bangs dripped into his eyes, which were red around the edges. Aoba’s nose was running and he shivered slightly, hands gripping the fabric of his soaked jeans tightly. “Aoba? What happened?”

The short-haired man looked up, but then looked away. “It’s…nothing. Just got caught in the rain is all.”

He lifted a dark brow, but didn’t say anything more, not wanting to push Aoba to confess. Reaching for a glass, he fixed up Aoba his favorite drink and placed it in front of the male. Leaning against the bar counter-top, the Dry Juice leader asked another question as Aoba gulped down his drink. 

"Where’s Koujaku? Thought you guys went everywhere together these days." It was odd for them not to be together. Mizuki knew of their relationship and was mildly surprised, at first. Then again, it wasn’t as if he never noticed the way Koujaku looked at Aoba. It was obvious of his feelings.

"Don’t know," Aoba lied, holding out his now-empty glass for more alcohol. After a pause, he added, "don’t care" in a quiet voice.

After another drink, then another, Aoba was officially flagged as flat-out drunk and spilled everything caught in his throat.

"That bastard, Koujaku!" Aoba hiccuped, fists banging on the bar counter. "I saw ‘im sm-smoochin’ some chick! What’s his problem, huh? He just gonna leave me like that? Fuckin’ asshole!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Aoba, slow down," Mizuki’s lime hues were wide with shock. "Koujaku did _what_?”

Aoba glared at Mizuki. “You didn’t hear me? He two-timed me! That little…” He trailed off in his sentence, the anger in his eyes growing dim. “…Why.”

With a solemn gaze, Mizuki poured Aoba another drink in the man’s waiting hand. “You sure you saw it? It wasn’t some other guy?”

Aoba gave him an incredulous look.

"Well…" the brunette sighed, "it wouldn’t be unlike him to fuck up like this."

The hooded male said nothing in reply, lying his head down on the counter, closing his eyes. “Koujaku…”

"Aoba, your alcohol intake is at a level—"

———-

Scrubbing at his lips, the man tried desperately to get the gooey substance off of them. That girl had been wearing way too much lip gloss. It tasted like tart oranges too. Ugh.

His thoughts then drifted to Aoba. He’d tried calling him multiple times to ask about dinner, but he never picked up. Maybe he was out? Aoba didn’t have work today, as far as he knew. Still, he was worried.

Yes, he knew he’d been coming home late and getting up early, and with no explanation whatsoever. But, this was something the hairstylist had to do. He needed the money desperately and working overtime was the only way to do it. He’d tell Aoba eventually, if he wasn’t caught or interrogated. The other man detested being kept in the dark.

But where was the fun in letting him know?

It was then that he received a call from Mizuki, informing him that Aoba was passed out at the bar. With a sigh, Koujaku set out in the opposite direction, towards Dry Juice territory.

_"Watch yourself, Koujaku,"_  Mizuki had said.

————-

A piercing pain ran through his skull as he opened his eyes, his vision filled with red and a familiar scent of vanilla and roses. It was calming somewhat, and the gentle rocking of footsteps soothed him back into the arms of sleep—almost. Then Aoba looked around to see Koujaku carrying him inside.

Koujaku.

There was a hitched intake of breath and his eyes watered as the memory of Koujaku from earlier rushed to his senses. Aoba hurriedly scrambled out of the other male’s grasp, hitting the wooden floor.

"Aoba?!" Koujaku immediately bent down to help him back up, in which the other male instantly slapped his hand away, the sound echoing through the silent household. 

Sitting up, Aoba held his head as another sharp sting shot through his head. He must’ve passed out at the bar. He was never good at holding his alcohol. 

"…Aoba?"

At the sound of  _his_  voice, the blue-haired man’s eyes had begun to water, tears spilling down apricot cheeks. All the memories washed to the surface and his heart skipped a painful beat. Furiously wiping the salt water away, he stood on shaky legs.

"What’s wrong?" the older male asked, crimson hues wide at the sight of Aoba’s tears. "You’ve been acting strange—"

"…Am I not enough?" A quiet voice came from Aoba. "Did I do something w-wrong? Do you hate me?"

"What are you—"

"I saw you, Koujaku." Sharp golden hues looked up, angered tears escaping them and staining his cheeks. "I saw you kissing that girl."

Koujaku’s eyes went impossibly wide as his mind rewound back to the moment a few hours ago. He hadn’t even seen Aoba around? How had he seen? No, he had to clear this up right away. “Aoba, it was—”

"AM I NOT ENOUGH?!" Aoba repeated, his voice raising in volume as his hands balled into fists. "What…WHAT DID I DO?" He asked, fresh tears springing to his eyes. Aoba raised his fist as if he were to punch his boyfriend before lowering it. "Why…why, why, why, why?" he sniffled. As much as he wanted to scream and hit Koujaku, he couldn’t. He loved him.

"If…If I did something wrong, just tell me," Aoba’s voice cracked and he rubbed at his eyes. "I’m sorry. I’m sorry…"

As his lover shook and sobbed, Koujaku could feel nothing but guilt. It wasn’t even as Aoba thought, but he’d put him through this much pain. He’d fucked up. Taking a deep breath, he reached out to touch Aoba’s shoulder, only for the other male to recoil, and step away.

"I…I’m leaving," Aoba said, hurriedly wiping his remaining tears away and sluggishly walking to the bedroom, Koujaku following close behind.

"Aoba, it isn’t—"

"Just…stop, okay?" He pushed him away, grabbing his bag off of the floor and packing some clothes and other necessities, as well as Ren, who was in Sleep Mode in Koujaku’s arms. "I don’t wanna know."

"Listen to me," Koujaku started again as Aoba grabbed the doorknob, slipping on his shoes. "It’s not what you think."

The Scrap user ignored him with a numb look. “I’m going to Granny’s. Bye.” Stumbling out the door, he left Koujaku standing in the doorway looking like an idiot. 

Gritting his teeth and scrubbing his face with both hands, Koujaku wondered how he would even begin fix this mess.

————

Tae was shocked to find Aoba at her doorstep at midnight, asking to stay for a while. She had opened her mouth to ask, but decided to leave it as is, noticing Aoba’s empty expression. Considering he didn’t want to go back to Koujaku’s, the elderly woman could only assume something had happened between them.

Aoba cooped himself up in his old room the next day, calling in sick for work. He just lied there, staring at the ceiling, cuddling Ren to his chest. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he did nothing. He knew it couldn’t continue on like this, but what else could he do?

Each time his mind lingered on anything relating to the older male, he immediately pushed it away. He didn’t want to know, didn’t want to think, didn’t want to figure. Didn’t want to know why. 

Another day passed, then another. 

Not a word from Koujaku.

Just as he thought. Koujaku didn’t care anymore. If he cared, he would’ve come and apologized long ago. Aoba really was nothing to him now. He went back to girls. He had enough of Aoba. Were they even friends anymore?

It hurt. A clenching, throbbing pain reverberated in his chest. It hurt to breathe. He was scared. It hurt. Why.

"Aoba!" Tae called from the staircase, jerking her grandson up into a sitting position. Granny hadn’t spoken to him really at all, probably knowing that he wanted space and time alone.

"Wh-What?" he answered, opening his bedroom door. 

"Someone…is here to see you," she said and Aoba escaped his room, tentatively making his way down the steps. Reaching the bottom, he turned, saw a flash of red, stiffened and started back up the stairs. 

"Aoba, wait—!" Koujaku called, bypassing Tae and following Aoba up the steps.

"Go away," Aoba said in a deadbeat tone, entering his room and closing the door in a flash, just before Koujaku could stop him. Breathing heavy, he stared at the door, waiting for Koujaku to say something, bed him to open the door.

But, there was only a sigh, and then the oomph of Koujaku sliding down the other side of the door.

"I…really fucked up, didn’t I?"

Aoba snorted bitterly. “That’s an understatement.”

"Aoba, listen to me, please," he pleaded in a tone Aoba had never heard before.

Gulping, the blue-haired male went down his knees and crawled closer to the door. If Koujaku sounded this sincere…a part of Aoba felt as though he needed to listen. “Five minutes,” he stated.

"I know that what happened back then was wrong, and no matter what happened or what I say, I caused you a lot of pain, and I’m sorry. But it’s not what you think." There was a shuffle of fabric. "I was gone all those days because I wanted to do something special for you. I don’t have the money, though, so I had to work more than I’m used to."

What.

"What you saw, that was an accident. I didn’t kiss her. It was an attack, uh, she came onto me when I was distracted. I-I swear that was all that was. Aoba, I’d never want to hurt you like that. Never. I love you more than you could ever know. Truly. If you don’t believe me, that girl gave me a strict apology and told me if you needed validation then…A-Anyways, about being gone, the last few days I was able to get what I wanted for you." Koujaku took a deep breath. "Can you open the door?"

Aoba was frozen. He…had completely misunderstood. Like the idiot he was, he hadn’t listened and only assumed. It was his fault it ended up like this. It was his fault that Koujaku had to go through all this trouble…

With a robotic movement, he slid the door open, revealing his nervous lover. Koujaku’s eyes softened immediately, a smile twitching onto his lips. “Aoba,” he reached into his sleeve, presenting a thin, rectangular black velvet box.

"Happy anniversary." 

Hazel hues widened immeasurably as scarred hands held the box out to him. He’d completely forgotten. Their anniversary was coming up. Counting the days in his head, he realized it was today. Tears welled up in his eyes and his expression twisted into that of sadness. He crossed the distance between them, nearly tackling Koujaku to the floor. 

"Whoa!" Luckily, he managed to keep his grip on the box in his hand. "A-Aoba?"

The younger man buried his tear-stained face into Koujaku’s neck inhaling the soothing scent of sandalwood and roses. “I-I’m sorry…I…was so stupid, Koujaku.”

There was a pat on his back. “I’m the one who should be apologizing, idiot.”

"B-But…"

"No ‘but’s! Come on, now, open your gift!" Koujaku smiled cheerfully, sitting them both back up. As Aoba wiped his face with his sleeve, he gazed at the ebony gift with guilt.

"Sorry…I didn’t get you anything," he frowned, taking the box, stroking the soft surface with his thumbs. 

"It’s alright. Just being with you is enough for me, Aoba."

"…Dumb hippo," Aoba huffed, opening the box, giving a small creak. What was inside were a couple of small sliver trinkets, shaped into delicate, blossoming flowers, sparkling ruby jewels decorating the petals.

"What are these…?" Aoba asked in wonder, plucking one from the soft cotton they were protected in. A thin prong was connected to it.

Koujaku chuckled. “ _Hairpins_ , Aoba, hairpins.”

He blinked in surprise. “Hairpins? But these look like they cost a fortune!”

"Nothin’ a little elbow grease couldn’t fix. The ladies tip well," the raven-haired man grinned. Taking the box from Aoba, he scooted closer without warning. Gaze locking with Aoba’s, as if to ask for permission, he reached to comb his fingers through the short azure tresses on his head. Taking the two pins, he pinned the right side of the male’s hair back, the jewels glittering in the light.

"There we go," he smiled, brushing the remaining bangs from Aoba’s face. "Perfect."

A pink tint dusted the male’s cheeks and he gave a pout. “I-Is that so…”

"Mhm."

"Get down here!" Tae’s booming voice shattered the romantic aura that showered the two. "Your dinner’s getting cold!"

"Ah, Tae-san’s cooking for me? Thank you!" Koujaku replied, a happy smile twisting his lips.

"Hmph," she retreated into the living room.

Standing and getting to his feet, the taller male helped the other up with a hand. “C’mon, now, slow poke.”

Aoba rolled his eyes, starting towards the stairs before a hand yanked him back and warm kiss was pressed to his cheek. “Wh-Wha—”

"You really do look cute, Aoba…"

”~~~~~~~” Face extremely red, Aoba stomped down the staircase, Koujaku grinning joyfully behind him.


End file.
